Crazy Coloured CoCo Puffs
by Ryocha
Summary: [Hitachiincest] Kaoru has a new favourite food that's driving his twin brother CRAZY! But can this craze be turned into something more USEFUL?


**Crazy Coloured CoCo Puffs  
**_By: Ryocha_

This fanfic took over a year to write; can you believe that? Even I can't. I kept on losing inspiration on it, but I hope you enjoy reading it. x3

* * *

He wanted to find out what it was. Even from beneath the lilac sheets did his stuffed nose pick up on the sickeningly sweet aroma wafting throughout the house. Bare feet paced hurriedly through the hallways, eventually to the point where he was running around his mansion, head sticking through every open door to find this new scent. Maids and butlers followed close behind him, ushering him to slow down and get ready for school.

Not until he found this scent, he thought, breathless.

Sweetness irked him; it wasn't as though he hated it completely, but he wanted to find it because it was so _strong_. Even the maids had not a clue in the world as to what could be causing such a stench; so then it was up to him, Hikaru Hitachiin, to find out.

_Come to think of it_, the pajama-cladd teen paused to think, _I haven't seen Kaoru around at all this morning._ A pang of worry began forming in his cavity, and then guilt filled this hole because he realized he hadn't noticed his absense up until now.

With this, the elder of the twins changed plans and went to find his soft-spoken younger brother.

He was about to give up (being as late as he was) when he passed by the dining room. He ought not to check in there, as his parents were apparently treating a guest and wanted him to stay out. But when the smell became stronger, he felt the need to poke his head in through the large oak doors.

To his surprise, in there clad in his blue and black uniform, was Kaoru. He was alone at his seat at the dining room table, eating breakfast merrily.

It seemed that his twin felt his presence, as he turned around in his seat with a mischevious smile gracing thin lips, which were coated with a thin milk moustache.

"Kaoru," Hikaru began, "Where were you this morning? I never felt you wake up."

A soft blush coursed across flawless pale cheeks. "I decided I'de get up early and let you sleep in." He glanced downward at his twin's PJs, "But it seems I waited a bit too long." He chuckled again.

Ignoring his twins' laugh, the elder Hitachiin shut the door behind him hastily and sniffed the air like a dog. "The stench is really strong in here. Do you…"

Amber eyes drifted towards an identical pair across from him, then to his food.

"What is that?" Hikaru blurted out immediately, sounding almost appauled that he hadn't been informed of his twins' breakfast. Kaoru blinked curiously at his older brother, trying to make out the emotion he was feeling from him. But he couldn't quite get it right, and pushed it aside.

"CoCo Puffs," he said simply, "Mama brought them home from her last business trip and I decided to try them." Amber eyes flicked upward to find Hikaru leaning over the table, gazing curiosly at the new food.

Slowly, a smile grew on the elder's face, and Kaoru quickly caught on.

"Nothing's planned today, right?" Amber eyes grinned mischeviously at the identical pair, which were grinning back just as brightly.

"I was hoping you'de say that." Kaoru purred back softly, eyes dragging down to his twins' attire, then back up to the slim face still observing him. He blushed.

"Then lets get going."

The entire morning had consisted of the two trickster Hitachiin's grinning happily at each other throughout their classes, often sending loving glances at each other to make the girls around them coo in affection. Though when Kaoru began twirling a pencil around his mouth seductivly, and when the soft giggles had turned into high-pitched squealing, the teacher asked Kaoru to sit at the other end of the classroom.

He didn't care though. It had been a while since such inspiration had hit him, and he was feeling too good to be sad.

He let himself steal another glance at Hikaru, and the butterflies erupted in his stomach. He didn't know why even a simple look from his twin made him react in such a way; he convinced himself it was just his excitement.

But another part of him was saying something a little bit different.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"What is it, mi'lord?" The duel Hitachiin's answered in perfect unison, an arm each slung around Haruhi's shoulders. They looked bemused at each other, then to their precious toy laying in their grasp. However, this 'toy' was becoming slightly suspicious of their motives today in the Host Club.

_Those two've been acting weird all morning and knowing them it's because they have a new game to entertain the girls with_, she thought, tuning out the anticipated insults and comebacks firing from the Hitachiins' and Tamakis' mouthes. The same thing every day, just phrased a little bit differently.

She let herself sigh, delicate hands pushing off the invading arms as discreetly as possible. Off in the distance, she saw Honey and Mori isolated and eating cake, while Kyouya was preparing the final touches before they were due to open to the public.

"…ruhi! Haruhi, have you been listening to what daddy has been telling you?" She had somehow, while in deep thinking, slipped into Tamaki's fatherly grasp. The twins were poised a little ways away with their usual unemotional masks in place.

"Actually, I wasn't." She said matter of factly, brown eyes blinking. "But I am now." She added hastily, not wanting Tamaki to fall into one of his depressive moods before the Host Club would open.

"Good, good!" He waved his arm around flamboyantly, falling back into his usual Tamaki-like demeanor, "As I was saying, the Hitachiin's have given us a new type of commonor's food to appreciate today! They said, it originated in the United States, and I'm not sure if you've heard of these…. MoMo Puffs?"

"CoCo Puffs, mi'lord!"

"Ah yes, thank you." Haruhi could tell it was a strained response.

"I've heard of this food, senpai. Though I'm not very fond of it; it's too sweet for my taste." The brunette commented pointedly. The Host Club King's face fell a bit, yet swooped back into its gallant expression nevertheless.

"Very well then—"

"Mi'lord." Hikaru interupted.

"We'd like to have the CoCo Puffs to ourselves." Kaoru finished perfectly, their faces mocking each other's in their serious stare pinpointed at their King. Tamaki was taken aback slightly.

"V-Very well then." He said, some of his gallantry lost. Perhaps this was because of their stare, more serious than usual. Each of their eyes were narrowed a little bit more than the other, the amber colour glinting in the light as if to say these CoCo Puffs were their property.

Haruhi blinked; this was very uncommon for them.

_Something must be up, then,_ she thought, suddenly a bit worried concerning the upcoming events about to unfold.

Somehow, she knew they weren't pretty, either.

Haruhi couldn't stop staring. It was almost as if she was expecting either of the twins to explode, because her eyes were slightly wide and locked onto the common sight of the Hitachiin's entertaining a group of girls.

"Haruhi-kun, is something the matter?" The girl to Haruhi's right asked worriedly. The brunette was then forced to offer the girl a calming smile, telling her that everything was fine with her, and that she was just a little tired from studying the previous night.

"Oh, it must be so hard for you!" Another girl with blond hair cut in, voice filled with pity as she stared at the female host with teary eyes. A sweatdrop rolled down Haruhi's head, wishing that today would end.

"So Haruhi-kun, how—"

"EEEEEE!!"

_I knew it!_ Haruhi almost yelled triumphantly, head whisking over to find Kaoru on the floor, partially hidden by his chair with Hikaru holding him, half-standing up.

"Kaoru! Are you all right? You just…" A brush of a hand across a porcelain cheek, "You just collapsed suddenly. Do you want to see the nurse?" Another hand slipped possesively around Kaoru's waste, making the two girls nearby hold their breaths.

Kaoru, fawning the part of the distressed uke, blushed profusedly and curled his hands around the white collar of Hikaru's uniform. "I-I'll be alright, Hikaru," A thigh brushed between two legs momentarily, "But it seems I spilled my CoCo Puffs everywhere…"

One pair of amber eyes looked away, mockingly ashamed. The other narrowed slighly, knowing perfectly well what to do next.

He brought his younger twin close into him, laying him in the velvety red and oak seat. While one hand cupped the back of a fragile neck, the other cupped Kaoru's cheek, forcing him to look up at him.

"Don't move for a second." He whispered.

Expertly, Hikaru poked out a wet tongue from between pink, glistening lips and dipped down to Kaoru's face. Agonizingly slow did he drag the tip around Kaoru's lips, catching up the white film while his twin shuddered beneath him.

The grip on Hikaru's collar became tight, as if it was helping him let go the pent-up stress of having his elder brother lick him so seductively. A small, almost unheard whimper left trembling lips. The females nearby almost shrieked at this.

The hand on the back of Kaoru's neck then began to massage the warm skin in slow circles, forcing the younger twin to crane his head back further, exposing a glistening pale neck with no blemishes to his twin.

Hikaru smirked inwardly; he could hear the girls trembling only a few feet away from him and he knew he had caught a good portion of the other girls' attentions in the club. Now, for the finishing act.

A single droplette slid down the curve of the trembling neck, Kaoru almost begging him to go down and clean it up. Complying with only a knowing smile and a nod, Hikaru moved downward and opened his mouth again. One quick hand pulled the tie around his twin's neck loose, and then spread the white dress shirt open for all to see.

Licking his lips slowly, he placed the tip of his moist tongue on to the exposed skin, hearing a retained shudder of pleasure come from the depths of his twins throat. Urging him on, Hikaru then caught the droplette and brought it back into his mouth.

"There, all clean now."

Kaoru sighed in relief, feeling his twin's hands begin to button up his shirt again, then to ajust his tie back into place. A pouty expression graced his younger features, saddened that their exhibition was over.

"Hikaru," he motioned to the streak of brown-like liquid still lining a mark down his neck, "What about this?"

The fangirls poised on the edge of their seats, hankerchiefs stuffed into their mouthes as not to scream and ruin the moment.

"Shhh," Hikaru whispered, placing an index finger over the soft lips belonging to Kaoru, "I'll be cleaning that up _later_, and more."

"A-Ah… Hikaru…"

The _moe_ could not be contained any longer. At this, about eight girls shrieked and fainted, others clutching to each other as their fangirlish desires were fufilled.

Haruhi sighed, eye twitching as her head fell forward, '_Rich bastards…_'

"Ne, Haruhi, how did you like our performance?"

A curt glance over her shoulder showed the mischevious twins all they needed to know. They turned and smiled towards on another, pleased by her reaction in some sick, deranged way that only they found good, she thought sarcastically. Turning back to her work, she continued to pick up the used tea cups to be washed and put them in her tray.

"Hey," she asked offhand, injecting her voice in between Hikaru and Kaoru's gleefull moment, "Where do you two get such indignant ideas, anyway?"

"That's a mean thing to say, Haruhi." One hand slapped her shoulder playfully, and she felt a nerv tug somewhere deep inside her subconscious.

"One could say," Another arm snaked around her lean shoulders, "That we live through our inspiration and see it as us enterpretting the world around us."

"What does CoCo Puffs have to do with this?" She interjected swiftly, turning away from the twins with the teacups lined up perfectly on the platter.

Coyly, the red-headed twins exchanged viable glances with each other. One could say that they were going to make a snappy comeback statement, followed by them snuggling up to Haruhi and thus trigger the protective "Father" figure inside Tamaki to proceed to slap them off of her, all whilst they laugh. But as Kaoru's eyes dragged over the nervs situated inside his brother, he knew what he said is right.

They lived out theirselves in the world around them. This world was expanding, and so was their imagination when it came to hosting. CoCo puffs were just the beginning.

Lightly, Hikaru squeezed his brother's hand and smirked, signalling for them to run after the girl that turned their world upside down. That opened them up to so many more possibilities.

Kaoru chuckled to himself.  
Perhaps silly Haruhi would understand one day.


End file.
